


Boda de tres

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fictober 2019, M/M, Omega Peter Quill, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: "Y en el altar se encontraban los dos alfas con los que uniría su vida por toda la eternidad...no sabía si maldecir o no"#Fictober #Fictober2019





	Boda de tres

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019:
> 
> PornoErotic
> 
> Día 15: Menage (relación de tres)
> 
> Pareja: Thor x Quill x Loki
> 
> los personajes no son mio uwu

El palacio estaba ricamente decorado.

Pequeñas figuras de cristal en forma de gotitas decoraban los candelabros de plata que colgaban del techo, iluminando todo el salón. La luz al pasar por ellas, formaban pequeños arcos multicolores que dejaban hipnotizados a los invitados.

Las paredes pintadas de un tono crema llevaban cortinas lilas atadas con listones esmeraldas en la parte baja. Detrás de ellas se habían colocado pequeñas lamparás que se hacían resaltar por la iluminación blanca de las mismas.

Los asientos para los presentes eran de una madera proveniente de un tipo de árbol llamado Santalum (o eso le había dicho su futura, y aún no podía caerle en mente, suegra). Estos se pintaron de Beige y con lazos de seda purpura se decoraron las patas y los apoya brazos. En la punta de cada banco se colocaron ramos de rosas azules; aun le era un misterio el cómo habían conseguido esas flores de tal color.

Una alfombra de un tono bordo estaba colocada en pasillo por donde debía caminar. Alrededor de la misma se habían colocado pequeños zafiros, a modo de evitar que se moviera. Encima de ella pétalos de rosas se dejaron caer con delicadeza.

Al final del salón, donde las escaleras que daban al trono real comenzaban, se había puesto un gran arco de tonalidad verde oscuro; rosas y lilas se hallaban entrelazadas en la parte superior.

Todo era un escenario digno de un cuento de hadas, el sueño de toda niña que añora el día de su boda…el problema vendría a ser que él no era una niña y tampoco, alguna vez, había imaginado su boda ¡Porque el jamás había querido casarse en primer lugar!

Maldecía ese estúpido acuerdo que sus padres habían hecho y a ese estúpido rubio que se había encaprichado con él.

Y ojalá hubiera sido solo el rubio ¡pero no!, el hermano de este tenía que ir y también cortejarlo.

Obviamente, cuando el vejete que tenía por padre vio la posibilidad de expandir aún más sus dominios no la desaprovecho. Lo prometió a ambos alfas.

Ahora estaba en el cuarto del novio (junto a sus compañeros) siendo preparado para el enlace por las damas de su, pronto, madre en ley.

—No se que te quejas, gordo. Te casas con dos príncipes y, por si fuera poco, ¡ambos son dioses! —Lamentablemente, Rocket estaba entre esos compañeros.

—¡Calla Rocket! — Gamora, bendita Gamora, pateó al mapache fuera de la recamara.

—Aunque tiene razón, Peter. Tienes lo que muchas mujeres de muchos planetas y lugares desearían poseer. —Ante la palabra mujer, se dio la vuelta molestó. Las jóvenes a su lado chillaron ante el movimiento.

—Drax, ¡eso no me ayuda! — dejó escapar un chillido cuando Nébula le dio un pellizco; Al parecer, a la hermana de Gamora le había encantado la idea de las preparaciones de bodas. Familia más rara que eran.

—Quédate quieto, hibrido— el tono usado le hizo ponerse recto y firma como roca—Bien, solo falta la corona. Ahora sonríe y se feliz, nos hemos esforzado con Lady Frigga.

Hizo un puchero mientras la corona de flores rosadas y blancas era puesta sobre sus cabellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos dorados entró. Rápido hicieron una reverencia.

—Oh Peter, te ves hermoso— sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas— Ya es la hora. Mis hijos te están esperando, creo que Thor y Loki están a punto de venir para ver que no te hayas escapado y Fandral no esta ayudando con sus nervios.

Soltó una risa nerviosa ante la idea de estar pronto unido de forma definitiva con esos dos, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucha opción (y el único ser con el que podría contar para escaparse estaba fuera de la habitación).

Resignado salió de esa alcoba tomado del brazo de Frigga, mientras sus amigos le seguían detrás. Prácticamente estaba temblando y muy asustado.

—Tranquilízate Quill, te prometo que mis niños te harán feliz— la diosa le susurró. Quizás podía sentir su pánico— yo los críe, los conozco como a mi palma de la mano. Thor es impulsivo, tendrás que evitar que se meta en líos y Loki es más centrado, pero seguirá a su hermano sin dudar, aunque nunca podrán saber si fue o no él; con él solo procura saber que travesura hizo—rio dulcemente— Por lo demás, lo aprenderán juntos.

Las palabras lo calmaron levemente, respiró hondo y le sonrió como pudo. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

En lo que debieron ser minutos (aunque para él fueron horas) llegaron a la gran entrada que daba paso al inicio de la ceremonia. Una vez cruzara no habría vuelta atrás.

—Esta en buenas manos, Lady Frigga— su padre habló, tomando su brazo una vez la femenina se retiró. — Deberías estar más feliz, son dos alfas de buena reputación, estatus, fortuna…¡te harán rey consorte! No necesito añadir más — hubo un ligero tono de reproche mientras las puertas se abrían.

—Pues perdona por estar nervioso por estar unido a dos hombres que conozco hace menos de dos meses—fue su respuesta, mirando el anillo en sus manos.

De plata con siete piedras preciosas incrustadas; cuatro de esmeraldas, tres de rubíes. Una representación de Loki y Thor.

—Hombres que, según tu madre, te convienen más que el otro alfa con el que te querías ir—replicó.

Se abstuvo de resoplar, tenía razón en esa parte. Fue su madre la que dio la palabra final para el compromiso, así que no podía culpar al viejo por todo.

—Sonríe que entramos— le ordenó, mientras la música sonaba.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a la vez que la marcha (nada igual a la de la tierra, cabe mencionar) resonaba por el lugar.

A pasó lento caminó, observando los alrededores. Tal cual había visto a la mañana, tal cual se mantuvo; realmente era una boda soñada de cuentos de hadas; cambió su punto de mira hacia el frente, observando a los dos hombres con los que se uniría.

Thor se alzaba alto e imponente, por primera vez desde que lo conocía llevaba su cabello cortado y prolijo. Una sonrisa boba adornaba sus labios.

Loki, por su parte, se veía como siempre. Formal y elegante aunque, esa mirada pícara que siempre portaba, había cambiando por una más relajada y algo ¿dulce?

Con el rostro rojo se dejó guíar hasta debajo del arco, quedando en el medio de ambos hermanos. Su progenitor se alejó y finalmente la ceremonia formal inició con Odín empezando los votos.

_oOo_

Suspiró de alivió cuando todo acabó. Bueno, no del todo.

Los invitados seguían con la fiesta en los jardines, alcohol, comida y bailes, pero los novios (lastimosamente él pertenecía a ese grupo) tuvieron que retirarse a la recamara.

Cansado se quitó el traje blanco que portaba, quedando completamente desnudo (exceptuando la ropa interior). Observó con detalle lo que parecía una bata, pero más larga y de un material menos sencillo…incluso tenía polvo de oro en el lazo que se ataba en la cintura.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa prenda? ¿Era terrenal? ¿O solo dioses lo usaban?

Las preguntas mentales le hicieron distraer lo suficiente para no notar como alguien entraba hasta que esa persona tenía sus brazos envueltos en su cadera.

—¿Qu…Qué? — gritó sorprendido, oyendo una risa conocida.

—Lo siento mi cometa, pero no puedes desnudarte así y no esperar que quiera actuar—El rubio idiota murmuró, besando su cuello—hmm, hueles delicioso.

—¡Thope! ¡Suelta! — intentó separarse, pero le fue imposible. Estaba por darle un golpe en la entrepierna cuando otra figura apareció en la alcoba.

—Adiós al deseo de ir lento— Loki rodó los ojos, posándose delante suyo. Ahora estaba en el medio de ambos, de nuevo— Thor, madre dijo que fuéramos gentiles con nuestro omega, pero tú siempre como cabeza hueca…anda, usare el apodo que Peter te dio.

—Tal vez, pero yo al menos lo hago cuando él sabe que estoy. No como otro que lo espía mientras se baña— las palabras le hicieron abrir la boca.

—¡¿Qué?!—miró ceñudo al de cabellos negros, pero este solo negó.

—Eres mi prometido, tienes buen cuerpo, no soy de piedra— encogiéndose de hombros, le besó.

La lengua del menor entro en su boca mientras las manos de Thor se introdujeron dentro de su ropa interior, rozando su miembro.

Gimió entre el beso, las manos de Loki recorriendo su cuerpo.

Iba a ser una excelente noche de bodas.

**Author's Note:**

> El menage es considerado la unión de tres personas, que puede ser sexual, romántico o ambas. En teoría debería ser más erotico, pero si escribo mucho leemon seguido llega un punto que me pongo idiota xD sip, son dos alfas con un omega y la relación es de trío uwu, so…lo dejo a la imaginación como acaba esto… ewe
> 
> Los comentarios no matan -3-9


End file.
